Draco and Hermione in Love at Last
by Chaos-Fyre-Elf31
Summary: Draco begins to realize that he is falling for Hermione, but he is not the only one with affections for her! Will these star crossed lovers find true love, or will forces beyond their control tear them apart? UPDATED:: CHAPTER NINE IS HERE!
1. Possible Love

Draco and Hermione in Love at Last

_By: Tracy _

_Note: This story idea is copyright to me. All character names (with the exception of Blossom) are owned by J.K. Rowling and her company, etc. ENJOY!!!!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

Chapter One _Possible Love?_Draco Malfoy ran through the halls of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. He was trying to find Crabbe and Goyle.

"Probably in the Great Hall pigging out on cupcakes..." muttered Draco to himself. He sighed. They loved food so much. He remember when they ate all those cupcakes in their second year at Hogwarts.

That was three years ago.  
Draco, now in his fifth year at Hogwarts, slowed his pace as he jogged into the Great Hall. Sure enough, there, at the Slytherin table, were Crabbe and Goyle. As Draco walked to the table, something happened he did not expect. As he passed the Gryffindor table, he couldn't help but turn to see what they were doing. He did not think that he would stare at Hermione Granger.  
" What are _you_ staring at?" Hermione demanded. Draco shook his head.

" Uh...nothing...it's just that, you have a stain on your robe." Hermione gasped and quickly examined her robe, while Draco took the opportunity to run to his House table, with his cheeks burning red.  
" Hey...what took you so long?" said Crabbe while munching on muffins. Draco hadn't realized that he stared at Hermione for ten full minutes.

" Granger had a stain on her robe. That's all..." whispered Draco. In his heart of hearts, though, he knew that it was much more than that.  
After what seemed an eternity, Crabbe and Goyle finished their muffins.

" Finally!" said Draco angrily, slamming his fists on the table. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him with a funny expression on their faces. He ran ahead out of the Great Hall, not even looking where he was going. As Draco ran down endless passageways, he ran into someone he did not expect.  
" MALFOY!" shouted Hermione. Draco had accidently bumped into her, causing her to fall down. Her books were scattered all over the floor.

" H- here. Let me help you," said Draco. Draco started picking up her books. Secretly, he smiled. He couldn't argue with fate. Hermione stared at him, her jaw touching the floor.

" No...you don't have to- well, alright," she said, warming up to the idea that Malfoy was doing something for her. Hermione started picking up scattered papers. There was only one paper left. Draco and Hermione both reached for it. Their hands touched.  
Hermione gasped. She looked at Draco, wondering if he had done it on purpose.


	2. The Burning Desire

Chapter TwoThe Burning Desire

Draco twisted and turned in his bed, trying to get rid of the memory. He knew what he had done.

" It's not that big of a deal," he whispered to himself. They had only touched hands. Yet Draco knew that the touch meant more to him than anything. He wondered what she had thought.

_Hermione gasped. She looked at Draco, wondering if he had done it on purpose. Draco smiled and was pleased to see her blush. " I-I'm sorry Hermione," he said. She expected him to pull his hand back. He didn't. They stood, and he still held onto her hand as if his life depended on it. " Draco..." she said softly, " what's going on?" He leaned foward. Her eyes glistened and reflected fear and happiness all in one. Their lips almost touched. " What's going on here?!" shouted Professor Snape._Now rethinking the memory, he wondered why Snape had gotten so angry. Draco checked the clock near his bed. _3:05_ it flashed in green. He groaned. He wanted morning to come, but he was afraid of what it would bring." ..and that's what happened," Hermione concluded. It was morning. She had not had a good night's sleep. Hermione could still remember what had happened to Draco and herself. Now she had finished telling Harry and Ron, her best friends. Ron looked extremely pale. His hand was clenched into a fist, so that his knuckles were turning white.

" Y-you didn't kiss thought, right?" he asked ( for about the millionth time) .

" NO RON! Geez...how many times do I have to tell you?" she screamed. Ron smiled and grabbed her hand.

" Always one more time," he whispered. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head.

" Frankly, I'm glad I don't have these kinds of problems. My girlfriend Blossom and I have no problems whatsoever," he said. Hermione laughed.

" That's funny. I thought she didn't like you." Harry sat back up.

" What are you talking about? Of course she does. It's just hard to keep in touch because she lives in America!" said Harry franticly.

" Mail!" shouted Ron.

Sure enough, the owls zoomed in. All three of them recieved mail. Ron tore open his package, and to his dismay, it was a oversized red sweater with a big "R" on the front.

" Mum has got her date's mixed up, because it's not even Christmas yet!" he grumbled, tossing the sweater aside. Harry ignored me, paying attention to his own letter. His eyes lit up as he read the envelope.

" IT'S FROM BLOSSOM!" he shouted happily. He ripped it open, and this is what the letter read:

_Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry to send this letter, but I think it's neccessary. I am NOT your girlfriend. I don't even really like you that much. I know you are CRAZY about me, and that is why I feel very bad about this. You must try to understand: I DO NOT LOVE YOU! Maybe someday I will, but right now, I want to stay flying solo.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Blossom  
  
P.S.  
  
Never write to me again._

Harry scanned the paper several times, with Hermione and Ron looking over his shoulder. Harry put the paper down and scratched his head.

" What was that all about?" he asked. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, wondering if Harry was okay. Harry read it again.

"NEVER write back?!?!? WHY!?!?!??!" Harry demanded.  
Hermione began to open the envelope. She gasped at what she read:

_Dear Hermione,  
  
I love you more than words can describe. I have a feeling that will not go away. You know who I am. I go to Hogwarts. Your admirer is in your midst.  
Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer_Hermione couldn't believe what she read. She knew that Ron had a crush on her, but it didn't look like his handwriting. In fact, she knew it wasn't him, on account that his face was steaming red. She could almost see steam rising from him.

" Who could it be from?" she whispered to herself.  
Draco ran into the Great Hall. He was hungry and happy at the same time. The students did not have classes ( which would make sense since it was Saturday). As he walked to the Slytherin table, he wondered if Hermione got the letter. Draco had sent it because of a burning desire he got to love her even more than he already did.


	3. The Love Triangle

  
  
Chapter ThreeThe Love TriangleHermione sat on her bed, befuddled. She held the letter firmly in her hand. Who had sent it to her? She looked at her clock. " Midnight..." she whispered. Hermione put the letter to her heart. She got up, crossed the room, and sat on the window seat. Hermione stared at the moon. Looking at the moon, she whispered, " Whoever sent me this must be seeing the same exact moon as me..."  
Draco was lying down on his bed, happy indeed. He sighed slowly, and felt relieved that he had sent the letter. He knew Hermione got it. He saw her clutching it as he left the Great Hall. He smiled, wondering about what Hermione thought about the letter. He sat up. He turned to his clock. " Hmmm...past midnight..." he muttered. He got out of bed and walked to the window that faced the moon. He stood there and looked up at it. " I wonder if Hermione is looking at the moon too."  
Early the next morning (Sunday), Draco woke up. " Mmmm...morning...go away." he mumbled into his pillow. He hadn't slept too well. Draco had had a horrible dream that had to do with Hermione and Ron. In his dream, Ron had gone up to Hermione and kissed her hard on the lips. Hermione looked surprised, but didn't fight back. Hermione had stopped kissing Ron, looked and saw Draco. She had given Draco a evil smile and went back to kissing Ron. " NOOOOOOO!!!!" Draco shouted. Then Draco had shot up in his bed, little beads of sweat dripping down his face.. He was very tired. Groaning, he pulled down the covers and got out of the bed. Draco took off his night clothes and put on his shirt, pants, and robe. Draco saw that all the boys were still asleep. He looked at his clock. " 5:00 a.m. !?!?! Ugh...I should go back to sleep." he said in an angry whisper. "Too late... I'm already dressed. Good thing I took a shower last night." he said as he ran down the staircase . No one was in the commonroom. "I wonder if I'm the only one up.." He quickly went to the entrance of the room, and exited.  
The first rays of the early morning sun began to creep into the hallways of the school as Draco made his way to the Great Hall. The thought of eating encouraged him to go faster. As he entered the Great Hall, Draco saw that he wasn't the only one up. Ron Weasly was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. Just Ron and Draco.

"Great," muttered Draco under his breath. No teachers either. Draco ignored Ron and quickened his pace to his table. Suddenly he was filled with a huge hunger. He quickly gathered food onto his plate and began to eat. After fifteen minutes of eating, Draco looked up and saw that Ron wasn't sitting at the Gryffindor table anymore. In fact, he was gone.

"Huh?" Draco said. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Oh, so that's where you went Weasle. What do you want ?" asked Draco. The one person he didn't want to talk to, and now he was forced to.

" My name is WEASLEY. Get it right." Ron snapped back.

" Geez, Weasley. Calm down. Your face is as red as your hair!" Draco snickered.

" Whatever. Now listen Malfoy. Stay away from Hermione. You can't have her." Ron said in a very stern voice. Draco's face flushed, and he suddenly turned away. Ron frowned.

" You can't fool me, Malfoy. You have a crush on Hermione. Well, you better find someone else because she's MINE!" Draco pushed back his chair and stood up. His eyes burned into Ron's.

" Whatever gave you the idea I liked her !??!" roared Draco.

" Oh please Malfoy. It's so bloody obvious. Just take my advice- find someone else." With that, Ron walked away from the table, content with his words.  
Draco just stood there, his mouth slightly opened. He slowly walked out of the Great Hall. He thought about what Ron had said. Everyone knew Ron loved Hermione; it's just that Ron had never openly admitted it. Draco sighed. " I didn't know I'd be dealing with a love triangle..." he whispered.


	4. The Lighted Flame

Chapter Four ...The Lighted Flame

Hermione woke up early on Monday morning. All Sunday she had thought about the letter and asked herself , " Who would write such a thing?" She didn't dare show it to the other girls, for they might have gotten jealous or spread rumors. Hermione sighed. Life was so difficult sometimes.  
Hermione walked into the common room. Harry and Ron were waiting for her there.

"Hi!" said Hermione cheerfully. Ron grinned and stood from his chair. Harry sat, and muttered , "H'lo." He was writing on a piece of parchment and looked deep in thought.

" What are you doing Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Huh? Oh...I'm writing a letter to Blossom." he said. He scribbled a bit more on the paper, then stopped. " Done." Harry stood and smiled as he read. Hermione and Ron looked over his shoulders to see what he wrote.

_Dear Blossom,  
  
I know you didn't mean what you wrote in your last letter. I know that you REALLY love me. Don't worry, my love, I love you too. Don't have any doubts. Maybe someday we'll get married! Blossom, I love you!!_

_  
Love,  
  
Harry Potter_

_P.S. Please write back!!! )_

" Hmm... don't think you're being a bit too foward, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry grinned. " Not at all! Blossom loves it when I'm foward. Let's go eat and then I'll mail it." They all walked to the Great Hall.  
As they sat, Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around. It wasn't Malfoy like last time. No, it was coming from someplace else. She turned towards the teacher's table, and saw to her dismay that Professor Snape was looking at her. Their eyes connected, and Hermione gasped. Her heart began to thump crazily in her heart. Snape looked away and began to talk to the teacher next to him.

" What's wrong Hermione? You look troubled." said Ron. Hermione shook her head. " It's nothing..." she said. They finished eating and went to the owlry. Harry attached his note to Hedwig and off the owl went went.

" Blossom better write back!" he said happily. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Whatever...we better get to class." replied Hermione.

"What do we have now?" asked Harry.

"Potions."

"Oh great...just what I need...Snape is such an ass...WHY DO WE HAVE TO HAVE HIM FOR POTIONS!?!?!" exclaimed Harry. Hermione and Ron laughed as the three made their way to class. As they made their way into the dungeon, Hermione bumped into Draco by accident. She was about to say sorry when he replied first.

"Oh, sorry Hermione. Didn't see you there," said Draco. He smiled at her and began walking down the stairs. Hermione's face flushed. She couldn't believe her ears. Draco was usually so rude and conceited, and yet...

Hermione shook her head rapidly, trying to deprive her mind of any thoughts of Draco and...._herself_. Ron Weasly wasn't surprised at what Draco said, and his hands began to form fists.

"You think you're all that, don't you Malfoy?" said Ron, a bit of anger rising in his voice. "You think you're so bloody perfect, don't you? You think you can do whatever you want and get whoever you want, don't you? Well, not this time." And with that, Ron swung his fist at him. Draco's eyes became wide and he didn't have time to duck. The fist landed on the side of his cheek. Draco caught his balance and winced in pain. His finger touched his lip, and he saw that he was bleeding. Hermione gasped, and Harry couldn't believe what Ron had just done.

"Weasly, you bastard..." Draco bleeted. He grabbed his wand and was ready to destroy Ron when a voice rang out.

"Draco, what is going on here?" asked Professor Snape. " You and your classmates are supposed to be in Potions, which started _five_ _minutes ago_." He stopped. "Draco, you're bleeding? Go to the nurse right now to get that bandaged up. As for you Weasly, detention tonight." Snape spun around and descended into the dungeon. Harry and Hermione followed suit, whispering about what had just happened. Draco and Ron were left standing outside the dungeon door.

"I won't let you have what's mine," whispered Ron in a menecing voice. "Hermione is mine. She always was mine, and will always be mine." Draco stared at him and began to walk away to the nurse. He paused and turned around.

"Some things can change..." he said slowly, and began to walk again. Ron stood there, his head slightly down, and looked at his fist. It was raw from the punch and had a bit of blood on it. He took his fist and wiped it with his robe.

"So it begins..."


	5. A Thoughtful Gesture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/all other titles EXCEPT Blossom (lol). All other titles (besides Blossom) are owned by J.K. Rowling and her companies, etc. R & R & ENJOY!**

Chapter Five...A Thoughtful Gesture

Hermione sat down in Potions class. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Ron Weasly, the usually quite, timid Ron Weasly, had punched Draco in the face! Draco was even bleeding! Why had Ron acted that why? Draco hadn't done anything wrong...Hermione sighed and leaned her head against her hand, which was propped up on the desk. "I hope Draco is okay..." she whispered silently to herself. Class processed on and an assignment had been given. Hermione went to a cauldron and read the directions, and quickly began to create a potion. Professor Snape began to walk around the classroom and inspect all the pots and what was created. There was only criticism in his voice. Hermione looked over at Harry. He looked puzzled and frustrated. Hermione glanced over at Snape. He was at the other side of the room. She quickly ran over to Harry's pot and looked in.

"Harry, the potion is fine. Why do you look so frustrated?" Hermione asked.

"Oh...that...I was just thinking about Blossom. Maybe the reason she said never to write again was because she has a boyfriend. Maybe she really does hate me. Or she loves me so much that she must deny her own love." replied Harry.

"I thought she said in the letter that she wanted to 'fly solo'. Don't you remember that?" Hermione asked with a sigh. Harry worried about such little things. He should be more concerned with his grades instead of some girl from America he met a few times. Harry's eyes light up.

"Hey! Maybe you're right! It did say that! She must be trying to separate herself from me so she can grow to love me more!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Uh-oh. Hermione, you better get back at your cauldron. Snapes comin' your way." Hermione looked behind her and saw Snape was very close to where her potion formula was. She hurried over and acted like she never left. Maybe he hadn't noticed.

"Hmmm...very good, Ms. Granger. Very good, indeed," said Snape, with an unusual smile on his face. Hermione stared at him as if he was crazy. What was he doing? She was about to lean over and ask Ron if he thought anything weird was happening with Snape when the door swung open.

"Thank you for joining us Draco. The assignment is on the board," Snape said in an almost bored voice. He looked almost frustrated that his concentration on Hermione had been broken. Snape moved on the the next student's cauldron to inspect.

"Thanks. Sorry I'm late," Draco began, " but I was detained." He looked over at Ron, who gave a sneer in response. Draco made his way to the remaining cauldron, next to Hermione. Her cheeks began to blush as he took a seat next to her. Ron didn't look at Draco, and who could blame him? He had just punched a classmate and that classmate was back in class _very_ quickly.

"Snape said the assignment is on the board?" Draco asked Hermione, leaning over towards her. Her cheeks burned.

"Yes, he did. How is your cheek?" she whispered to him. Draco looked surprised. Hermione had never really "talked" to him before, and here she was asking about his condition!

"It's better. I just wish he hadn't touched it."

"Why did he?" Draco looked at her. He knew why Ron had punched him, but he couldn't tell Hermione.

"I guess because he doesn't like me."

"Oh."

The rest of Potions was quiet. Everyone was engulfed in their assignment. Finally, after two agonizing hours, Snape let them go. Hermione began to gather her books, but they all fell to the floor. She muttered under her breath in angery.

"Do you need help Hermione?" Harry asked, who had suddenly appeared by her side.

"Yeah, we can pick up your books," Ron said, " no problem." She smiled at the both of them.

"No, I think I can manage. I'm not interuppting any other classes since Professor Snape has a free period now. Just tell Professor Flitwick that I'm going to be a few minutes late. Um...say I had to use the lavatory. " Ron and Harry looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and ran out of the dungeon. Only Hermione and Professor Snape remained in the classroom. Hermione finished gathering her books and was getting ready to leave when she heard Snape call her.

"Miss Granger, could you please come here? I would like to discuss a grade of yours." Hermione brushed a bit of hair out of her face.

"Sure Professor." She walked over to his desk, and Snape stood up. The next events happened so quickly Hermione hardly realized what happened. Snape had pulled Hermione against him, and his tongue was in her mouth. Her eyes were wide, and her mind was rebelling, but her body couldn't. Hermione knew why. It was a teacher. She had it drilled into her head that she couldn't say no to a teacher. But she couldn't let anyone rape her either. Hermione began to thrash about and tried to kick Snape, but his grip on her was too tight. She couldn't even call for help since her mouth was "preoccupied". Suddenly, the door to the dungeon flung open, and Snape was forced to let Hermione go. Hermione looked up to see who her hero was. It was almost as shocking as what Snape had done.

"Professor Snape..." Draco Malfoy said, shocked.

"DRACO! Can't you see I'm a bit busy right now?" said Snape. Hermione took her opportunity and ran toward Draco, who put his arms around her.

"You would've raped her....Professor Snape....you...." Draco's voice tone began to change from shocked to calm to an anger that Hermione had hardly seen. Draco let her go and went up to Snape.

"You bastard....you dirty bastard!!" Draco yelled furiously. He kicked Snape in the lower region. Snape dropped to his knees and moaned in pain. Draco punched Snape in the face. Snape fell over on the floor, bleeding slightly and unconsious. Draco turned toward Hermione.

"Why didn't you call for help Hermione. If I hadn't come in time..." Draco began. Hermione had tears in her eyes. She ran over to Draco and hugged him tightly.

"Draco....thank-you....but please do me a favor and take me to the nurse. I'm going to throw up." Draco looked down at her, and hugged her tighter. He had saved the woman he loved, and perhaps, just maybe, she loved him back. Draco and Hermione began to leave, and he looked back and saw Snape on the floor in a heap. He shook his head, and thought perhaps, that it wasn't a love triangle he was dealing with. Perhaps he was dealing with a never before seen love square. They began to walk out of the dungeon.

"That thoughtful gesture might have done you a huge favor..." Draco whispered to himself softly, and went to the nurse for the second time that day, only this time, not alone. He sighed. Life was so complicated sometimes.

** HEY! THIS IS TRACY!!!! I thought that was kinda dramatic, but the story needed some sort of dramatic twist. Oh well!! This is the first "new" chapter since about February!!! EXCITING!!!! YAY!!! LOL I'll shut up right now. You can hear me rant in my "diary". LOL...anyway...not sure when Chapter Six will be up, but it'll be coming soon. So look for that. Also, I'm writing a Van Helsing fanfic. Look for that as well. It is titled: "As Time Goes By". SEE YA!!! READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY PLEASE!!!!! **

**- .tracy.lee. **


	6. The First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/all other titles EXCEPT Blossom (lol). All other titles (besides Blossom) are owned by J.K. Rowling and her companies, etc. R & R & ENJOY!**

**Chapter Six...The First Kiss**

"Hermione...Hermione..."

Hermione Granger's eyes fluttered softly. That voice...Hermione wanted to answer it so badly, but her voice...her mouth...why couldn't she open her mouth?

"Hermione...please wake up..."

Hermione's eyes finally opened wide, and the innocence of the sleep was suddenly plagued by the darkness of the reality- Snape. Hermione shot up in the bed.

"Whoa!"

Hermione turned to her side, and saw Draco Malfoy, on the floor, with a wooden chair next to him. He laughed and stood up.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Hermione," Draco said in a soft voice.

"What...what happened to me?" Hermione asked, now rubbing her hand on her throbbing temple. The room was spinning in a swirl of colors. All that was clear was Draco, with his beautiful blonde hair, and gorgeous features. Hermione felt herself blush. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a squeeze on her hand- Draco was holding her hand. Why wasn't she refusing? Didn't she hate Draco?

"Snape...he...tried to make a move on you..." The room stopped spinning, the colors returning to their places in a more bleak fashion. Now looking at Draco made her dizzy.

"Did he...well...you know..." Hermione gulped. She had blacked out and didn't remember if Snape had truly done any damage. Draco bent his head, and she held her breath.

"No. I stopped him before he could do anything." Hermione looked down at Draco, her hero. Hero...her sworn enemy she now called her hero. Draco was no longer a blur, and she took in his company. She slowly brushed her hand through his thick, silky hair, and ran her fingers down the side of his cheek, until she gently pushed his chin up so he could face her. Draco looked up, red in the face, knowing that this was not a dream. Hermione had touched his face. It was nothing, really, for someone his age, yet to Draco, it meant the world. Hermione began to open her mouth to speak, as if she was going to say something meaningful, to say something truly wonderful, something Draco wanted to hear. She wanted to say it so badly, but she bit her lip and thought of a solution.

"I want to thank you for stopping him. It was really nice of you." Terrible, Hermione thought. What's he going to think? Draco looked down for a moment; he really thought she was going to say something else, but said something so typically her. If she wasn't going to make the move, he had to.

Draco sat down on the edge of Hermione's hospital bed, and extended his hand so his right arm was on one side, and his left hand clasped hers. He trembled for a moment, and saw the same fear and joy in her eyes that he had seen the first time he almost kissed her. There was no almost now.

Draco slowly leaned in, first brushing his lips against her cheek, then, finding her lips, kissed her. Hermione, surprised at first, responded. Both of them had found their happiness- each other. Their first kiss.

**Xxxxx**

**hey everybody! This is Tracy! Geez I haven't written in sooooooooooo long it's not even funny! So, I figured I had to start again sometime! I PROMISE Chapter 7 will be up soon. I need people to encourage me though J as if you haven't already! Thaaaaaank-you for all the reviews, and please review this story after you read it! I really want to know what you thought of it! Tell me if you have any plot suggestions (I have mine already, but there's always room for more!) or if there's something you didn't like, etc. **

**-tracy.lee.**


	7. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter/all other titles EXCEPT Blossom (lol). They belong to J.K. Rowling & her companies, etc. etc. **

**Please read & enjoy & review!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven...Unexpected**

Hermione finally broke away from Draco's kiss, and looked at him. She didn't understand why he had kissed her, yet at the time it had all made sense. In truth though, wasn't he a servant to Lord Voldemort? How could Hermione associate herself with someone loyal to someone-or something- so vulgar? It didn't matter at this moment, however. His hand was gently stroking her cheek, and he leaned forward to kiss her once more.

As Draco kissed her, his tongue made its way into her mouth, and he was pleased to see she didn't reject it. Hermione moaned lightly. She was in heaven.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and there stood Ron, with flowers in his hand. Draco pulled away from Hermione, and he and Ron stared at each other. Ron approached with his jaw dropped, and placed the flowers on Hermione's bed. She leaned up, and she felt a knot in her stomach. Ron had been here to give her flowers alone, and instead found Draco and herself kissing. Draco stood up, and was about to say something, when…

"You think you're bloody brilliant, don't you Malfoy?" Draco blinked.

"What?"

"Stealing **my** girl? After I warned you to stay away?"

"Ron…please," Hermione groaned. He ignored her.

"Out of all the girls in this fucking school, you had to pick her? You had to pick the one you **hated** the most, when I've done nothing but love her," Ron said, his fists clenched, " You fucking bastard."

Ron swung his arm right into Draco's stomach, and Draco fell to his knees, groaning and holding his sides. Hermione screamed, and tried to get up, but Ron pushed her back down.

"You fucking asshole!" Draco shouted, and pulled out his wand. He muttered a curse under his breath, and Ron began to shout in agony. It looked like ice had surrounded him, and Hermione could see his breath.

"STOP IT!" she screamed. Draco lifted his wand, and grabbed his stomach once more. The door to the room opened, and Madam Pomphrey walked in with what seemed some sort of medication, and screamed at the site of Ron on the floor, with frost all over his body. She saw the wand in Draco's hand, and her look of shock turned into one of anger.

"MR. MALFOY! What have you done to Mr. Weasley!" she shouted. Without waiting for an answer, she went over to Draco, grabbed his arm, and began leading him out of the hospital wing.

"I'm very sure the headmaster would like to hear about **this**!"

"Wait…but you don't understand!" Draco pleaded.

"I understand enough that you put that freezing curse upon Mr. Weasley! Come along, **now**!"

Draco took one last quick glance at Hermione before being lead out of her sight. Hermione's mouth was open in shock, and she looked down at Ron. He had started to move. He quickly stood and sat at the edge of her bed, breathing deeply. Her eyes stared at him.

"Why did you do that Ron?

"Do what?"

"You bloody well know what!" Hermione spat, her eyes flashing. "Coming in here as if you own me!" Now it was Ron's turn to stare.

"He was kissing you! I couldn't just let him!" Hermione stiffened.

"I knew he was kissing me. And I didn't refuse."

Ron looked away, but Hermione saw the pain in his eyes. A silence entered the room, and it wasn't pleasant. Hermione's fingers played with the sheets of the bed. Finally, Ron spoke.

"I don't understand you Hermione. I've liked you ever since I met you, and it seemed at times you liked me too! I thought I was giving enough signs for you to know…" Ron's voice trailed off. Hermione breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

"I didn't know you liked me like that Ron."

"Of course I do. That's why I don't understand why you're snogging Malfoy."

"I don't know why either Ron. It's so confusing," Hermione said, her grip tightening on the sheet. "Maybe it's because he saved me from Snape"

Ron smiled, and got on his knees on the floor, and edged his way towards her head. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"I understand. I'll let you rest now," he said, and with that he left the room. Hermione felt different. Hermione had been kissed once or so by Ron, once on the forehead, another lightly on the lips. Both those times she had a wonderful feeling in her, and felt hot on the places that his lips touched. Now however, she felt nothing.

When Draco had kissed her…she felt not just hot, but burning on the places he had touched and kissed. Her head hit the pillow, and as she began to drift into sleep, she thought only of Draco and their kiss.

**Xxxxx**

* * *

**Notes:** Ahhh I finally updated! Whew…I had no ideas for this chapter at first, but then my friend said something to me about the story and I knew I had to do something like it! Yay! Well the next chapter should be up soon…chapter eight already! I want the next chapter to be longer, and it will hopefully cover Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Harry (haven't heard from him in a while lol) and possibly Snape**. If you like this story/chapter, please review it!** I really want to know what you think! Cheers!

**.tracy.**


	8. Keeping Secrets

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter/all other titles EXCEPT Blossom (lol). All other titles are owned by J.K. Rowling and her companies, etc.**

**- R & R & ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight…Keeping Secrets**

After a week, Hermione was allowed to resume classes. A substitute had come in for Potions class, and the whereabouts of Snape were unknown. She was relieved, at least, that she wouldn't have to face him. Facing everyone else was another story. No one except for her closest friends knew what had happened. The story told to everyone was that she had had an allergic reaction to a potion and had to be hospitalized for a week. As for Snape, Professor Dumbledore announced that he was taking a much needed break, and it was not known when he would return.

The first week back flew by so quickly, Hermione could hardly believe it happened. All the teachers were kind and gentle with her, and offered her less work so she could catch up. Hermione, though, was up for the challenge, and completed all of her assignments. Finally, Friday arrived, and she felt that yearning for the day to end. Classes lingered on, and lunch seemed shorter than ever. Eventually, she found herself in the Great Hall, munching on an apple and sitting next to Ron and across from Harry.

"So how was your first week back?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Actually, it wasn't bad at all! It went by so quickly, except for today of course. Uh, Harry don't you have a Quiddich game today?"

"Nope, it got cancelled for one reason or another until tomorrow. So," he said, leaning back in his chair, "you two are stuck with me all day!" Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Harry got a letter from Blossom today," said Ron. Hermione smiled wider as Harry fell back onto the floor. He quickly got back into his chair, fixed his hair, and leaned forward.

"Why, yes I did. It just so happens that I have it right here with me." He pulled out a letter and began to read.

_ Dear Harry,_

_ It is I, Blossom. No, we are not going to get married! Ew, I don't even like you! We hardly even know each other, you psycho! Get a life or something, and please stop writing to me!_

_ -Blossom_

_ P.S._

_ I'm coming to Britain sometime soon. BUT I'M NOT VISITING YOU! HAHA!_

"You see, she really, really loves me. The best part is that she's coming to Britain! Oh joy! Oh rapture! Oh Blossom!" Harry hugged the letter tightly. Hermione laughed lightly.

"Aren't you going to write a reply to her?" Hermione asked. Harry suddenly stood.

"I must write one right now! See you guys later!" He dashed out of the Great Hall out of their site, leaving Hermione and Ron to themselves. Hermione suddenly felt the awkwardness between them, and wished it was Draco next to her instead.

"Poor Harry. If only he had what we have," said Ron, slipping his arm over her shoulder and squeezing her tightly. Hermione said nothing, for at that time Draco walked into the Great Hall and looked straight at her. He smiled at first, but then he saw Ron with his arm around her, and his look grew furious. Draco turned and left the room. Hermione quickly stood.

"Ron, I…um….have to go to the bathroom and then do this …report."

"But it's Friday! Can't you do the report tomorrow or later?"

"I guess, but I have to go to the bathroom. _Now_."

With that, she quickly ran out of the Great Hall, with Ron calling after her. She didn't know where she would find Draco, only that she had to find him, and fast. She went quickly around and even asked a few people if they had seen him. Eventually she found him outside by the lake, sitting beneath a tree. Relieved, she jogged to him and leaned quietly on the tree.

"What do you want Hermione? I thought you were too busy being with Ron to acknowledge me." Hermione was speechless. Did he really think she wanted to be with Ron?

"I….this….this situation of ours is so complicated, Draco. We come from two different worlds! You're a pureblood and from Slytherin. I'm a muggle and from Gryffindor. Your family hates my kind. Your loyalty stands with Voldemort, and mine with Dumbledore. This is like _Romeo and Juliet_ all over again, except this time I guarantee worse things will occur."

Silence came between them, and the wind blew gently in their faces. Finally, Draco stood in front of her and spoke.

"You're wrong, Hermione. You're so wrong. It's not going to be like _Romeo and Juliet_, because we're going to have the ending they should have gotten. We're going to be fine! So what if we're the opposites? Opposites attract, remember? My family doesn't like yours….who cares! They're stupid and horrible people to begin with! My loyalty to Voldemort is nonexistent. My family supports him, and therefore I've been raised to like him. Do you honestly think I like the idea of murdering people just because they're muggles? It's insane! My mind was poisoned, and as you saw for years, I gave the appearance of supporting him. If you want me to stop my loyalty to him, I will. You're everything to me Hermione. I…" He trailed off.

Hermione felt like crying for joy. He really _did_ love her! She flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you. I've always loved you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." He pulled her into a passionate kiss which could have lasted eternity. When they finished, they slowly sank down against the tree, with Draco's arm around her shoulder, and watched the sun set. After blissful silence, Hermione spoke.

"Should we tell people we're together? Ron will be horribly angry. He's convinced that I like him. And…what if Voldemort finds out you don't support him anymore and that _I'm_ the reason?"

"Don't worry. Voldemort and Ron won't find out because we don't have to tell anyone! Let's keep it a secret."

"A secret…" Hermione repeated. She sighed deeply and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_ Let's keep it a secret._

**Xxxxx  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Notes:**_

_ WOW! I finally updated after an eternity! It's so weird…I woke up this morning and thought "Hmm…let me update." My writer's block is officially over, apparently! YAY! throws party_

_ Ahem…now back to some more serious stuff. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I'm honestly going to update as much as I can. School is almost over so I'm going to do my best! I think I know where I want to go with this story, so hopefully I'll update more like once a week instead of once a year. _

_ If you have any comments or whatever, please REVIEW my story! I'd like to know what you think or if I should change anything with the plot or if something doesn't make sense, etc. _

_ Thanks everyone! Look for CHAPTER NINE, coming soon!_

_**Tracy**_


	9. Revelations

_-**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter/all other titles EXCEPT Blossom (well, I don't own her, but you get the point). All other titles are owned by J.K. Rowling and her companies, etc._

_- R & R & ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine…Revelations**

The room was entirely dark, except for a few candles lit here and there. Outside the wind howled, and a light snowfall began to cover the ground in a white blanket. It seemed, however, that the cold of winter could not match the frigidness of the room. Within it were two men, one sitting on an elaborate throne, while the other knelt shivering before him. All was silent with the exception of occasional coughing from the latter individual; his journey in the harsh weather had been long and tiresome. Finally, the man on the throne spoke.

"You come before me now, after being banished from Hogwarts. Tell me, were you at least successful in your mission?"

"It wasn't _my_ mission. The Imperius Curse is _very_ persuading…"

"True," the man on the throne hissed, "Yet you still haven't answered my question." The kneeling man hesitated. He had considered for hours what he would say when they met, but now that the moment had arrived, he found that his tongue was tied. He sighed, knowing the truth would come out of him no matter what. It might as well be done voluntarily.

"No, I wasn't," he said quickly, averting his gaze, "I got Hermione alone, but was not able to cast the Imperius Curse on her." Agonizingly long silence followed, and Snape finally looked up into the deathly calm eyes of Voldemort.

"And why were you not able to complete your task?" Voldemort asked softly, his voice remaining eerily composed.

"W-Well…while I was 'distracting' her—by orders of the curse--," Snape glared slightly at Voldemort, "It seems that Draco Malfoy walked in. I told him to leave but-"

"Draco?" Voldemort interrupted, considering the name with surprise. "He _stopped_ you?"

"Yes. I would have stopped myself too, if I wasn't under the damned curse! Know this—I did everything against my will!" Snape spat the words out bitterly.

The pain came upon him delicately at first, hovering above his skin, and then plunging to his core, interweaving and causing Snape to convulse violently. The word "crucio" had been spoken so suddenly that he didn't have any time to prepare for the intolerable pain. As quickly as the pain came, it vanished, leaving Snape to tremble on the ground. Voldemort stood and knelt before him.

"You should feel honored that I gave you such a responsibility and welcomed you to become a Death Eater once more. I should have known you gave your loyalty that fool Dumbledore," Voldemort laughed cruelly. "What can he give you? Goodness? A sense of integrity? I offer you power and greatness, and yet you reject them as if they were rotten. Shame, really. You have such potential as a Death Eater." He turned and sat again on his throne, listening to Snape groan in pain.

"Although," he said, smiling," since you _do_ have a certain closeness with Dumbledore (the fool does seem rather fond of you), I'm certain he would welcome you back to Hogwarts after you explain you had a mental breakdown." Voldemort leaned forward. "What do you think of that?"

"I…will…_never_…willingly do your bidding," he whispered hoarsely. Voldemort sighed impatiently.

"Very well, Severus. If that is your command, then you shall do my bidding _against_ your will." Snape looked up, his eyes widening.

"No…please…not that!" Snape begged. Voldemort simply smirked as he pulled out his wand.

"IMPERIO."

Immediately, the light in Snape's eyes disappeared. He had become a living dummy in the service of Lord Voldemort.

"Leave me," Voldemort said plainly. Snape stood mechanically, bowed, and left the cold room. Voldemort chuckled softly. Although Snape hadn't completed his mission, it seemed he wasn't quite useless…yet. One thing troubled Voldemort, however. The name popped up in his head.

_Draco Malfoy._

Was Snape correct in saying that Draco had stopped him? Voldemort simply could not comprehend why he would help a filthy mudblood like Hermione. Perhaps Lucius would know if Draco had been acting strangely lately. A thought passed through Voldemort's mind. What if Draco had feelings for this Muggle? Amused, he pushed it aside.

_He never would, and if he did, he would pay dearly for betraying Lord Voldemort._

**Xxxxx**

**  
**

* * *

_**Notes**: Well, I finally finished this chapter. It had a random twist, but I thought "Why not!" Besides, we all know that deep in our hearts, Snape isn't such a bad guy. A little greasy, yes, but overall pretty swell. _

_Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I think we shall return to Draco and Hermione's situation. Maybe some Valentine's Day mayhem? Who knows! I have plenty of time to think of a new chapter plot now that I'm on my two week spring break (woohoo!). _

_If you have any comments/questions/thoughts/whatever, feel free to review! I'd love to hear what you think!_

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_Look for CHAPTER TEN, coming soon!_

**_-Tracy_**


End file.
